


Mixed Up

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Sex, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: ALRIGHT GUYS. This is my first FULL ON SMUT. Didn’t do a lot of passes on this either, so sorry if there is any typos, or if it seems lazy ;.; I just don’t know how to SMUT!!!! I am getting mildly graphic, or... at least I think??? I’m too afraid to use the word penis or cock so, enjoy the ways I get around that hahaha. Idk I don't know how to do the whole porn thing lmao so please bare with me ;.; Also... so into suggestions. (I should have @scientistsalarian the queen of smut read this first, but I am impatient and am just gonna post it and hope for the best lmao. GOT TOO MANY PROMPTS FOR THAT, BRUV."eggsy x reader "fuCK" "





	Mixed Up

**Author's Note:**

> (this scene has unprotected sex, just........ don't do it irl lol.)

It was late...very late. Far too late to be getting visitors; but here you were on your couch enjoying some Game of Thrones with your dog Prince as a melodic thumping echoed throughout your flat-- interrupting a pivotal moment. 

Okay, maybe you’d seen it before, but still... re-warches were just as important in your mind-- but clearly someone really needed your attention.

The knocking wasn’t soft exactly, but it wasn’t exactly rushed either. It did however have a certain urgent ring to it, and you knew something was up. The real kicker of it all though was how Prince didn’t react at all... Usually a few short whimpers would escape, maybe even a bark here and there, but this time there was complete silence aside from whatever drama was happening on screen; and Prince didn’t so much as lift an ear. 

He was only ever this calm when Eggsy came by...

You squinted your eyes narrowing them at the door as another set of knocks echoed around you. You let out a soft sign, shoving the covers aside as Prince slunk off the couch behind you. As you strolled to the door, you watched him lay at the end of the hall by his favorite toy, happy as ever.

Another set of knocks came and by the time you reached the door you were nervous... Who the fuck was here, and why the fuck were they knocking so damn much? Was it really... No, it couldn’t be.

But as you pulled the door quickly from its space, you had somehow been correct. 

Eggsy fucking Unwin was just standing there; arm raised and ready to unload another set of soft knocks. Upon the realization a set of butterflies went wild, pounding inside the cage of your chest tenaciously; begging for their release.

“Eggsy...” You said suddenly, unable to hide the shock from your face or voice. “Wh... what are you doing here? Is everything alight? Is it Kings--”

“Everythin’s fine, luv.” he took in a deep breath, clearly nervous beyond all hell... His hair was shuffled under a dark blue cap, and you could tell he’d run there or something by the way he breathed and the light shine of rose decorating that perfect face of his. 

You shook your head; crossing your arms, still very much confused as you waited for him to elaborate then on why he ran here in the middle of the night...

“I jus...” Eggsy pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, taking a small step forward. “t’be perfectly honestly with ya, y/n... I dunno. Jus... wound up here. That okay?” 

You swallowed sharply, the rise of bubbles pressing further up your chest; butterflies erupting further in your gut. You stepped to the side, allowing passage with a smile and a nod. When he walked by you could smell his skin... That spiced pine scent you nearly loved, and you were instantly drunk off of it; wanting him almost desperately.

After shutting the door, you locked it and returned to the couch where he’d already been comfortably sitting. It wasn’t unusual for him to come by and watch movies, but most of the time he’d at least tell you about it first or you know... have the decency not to show up at 11 at night. 

Not like you minded... actually you didn’t mind at all. 

Having Eggsy around was fucking amazing, and honestly you spent far too much time thinking about him. Thinking about the things you’d do to him to be more accurate and now as you look at him your mind began to wander... But, mixing business with pleasure wasn’t really a good thing, and you’d rather not let something like sex cloud your friendship.

“You comin’? Jus gettin’ to the good part, innit?” he asked with a shy smile gesturing towards the tele with slightly raised brow as he pat the space beside him; lifting the blanket for you to join. 

You didn’t know what to say so you nodded with a swallow, shoving those thoughts aside as you promptly joined in; those nerves still bubbling persistently. The next half hour or so was quiet, not awkwardly so... but just quiet and comfortable... perfect really. 

Eggsy was sitting closer to you than usual. So close you could feel his warmth hotter than the blanket already surrounding you two. And that warmth shot its static waves across your skin raising the hair on end right on schedule. 

You sneakily slid your face to look at his... he so fucking handsome-- almost offensively so. The way the bright light from the screen flicked across his pale face, that cheeky fucking smile... you’d honestly never wanted to kiss anyone as badly as you wanted to kiss him now and that thought was more than a little overwhelming.

At some point he’d looked over though, catching you dead in a lust filled stare and the smile he sent you was anything but innocent. 

Quickly you shot your gaze away and towards the tele most sillily, pulling a hand to your temple and shaking your hair for absolutely no real reason other than to appear busy. 

“Was you jus starin’ at me?” he asked quietly, insinuation running in his voice as he cocked his head eyeing you with a sly smile. 

“Hmm? No.” You answered quick pretending to not know what he meant, but honestly you were pretty fucking obvious and you knew there really was no getting out of this one. 

Even if you could, did you really want to?

He pursed his lips then adjusted his cap as he shifted his weight; turning to face you with one arm propped atop the back of the sofa. He was wearing a smile that exacerbated your feelings by about a hundred, and made you feel light and so fucking fervid. 

Eggsy’s voice was smooth and silky like satin and you felt a pull towards him as he spoke, so strong you wondered if he felt it too... “You lyin’ t’me, luv?”

You sighed unable to conceal your raised pulse any longer... with a weak smile you looked to your hands; fumbling with a stray piece of yarn from the blanket. “Oh, fuck off already. Like you know me so well...” 

He laughed lightly just like you knew he would, but when you moved your eyes to meet his again... something else was there this time.

Desire. 

That look was intoxicating as it washed over you like a syrup, covering you full and filling you with a sticky sweetness. Eggsy didn’t say anything else though, and neither did you. He just looked at you with wide eyes, ever so slightly chewing the corner of his lip. But after a second he leaned closer to you with perfect precision; sliding a hand to your neck and pulling you into a kiss. 

At first you were really fucking confused, because well-- nothing like this had ever happened before. Not like you didn’t want it to... 

Hell, there wasn’t much more you wanted than to be with Eggsy. To feel him kissing you... But you’d always just been too chicken shit to try anything. That and you could never tell if he felt that same spark you did... 

If the current chain of events weren't enough to convince you, nothing would be. And thank the fucking Seven for that too, because the way he was kissing you now was filled with a yearning so strong you couldn't even have imagined it... 

Each kiss was a little harder and more deliberate than the last as he spread his fingers through your hair, scratching lightly on your scalp. You slid yourself atop him, pulling your your arms up his chest and around his neck; grinding into his hips softly, each small touch sending a soft haze through you; each embrace making you want him more... 

The way he slid his hands up your back was almost magnetic. It was like he couldn’t keep his hands off of you, and when he reached the base of your neck you helped him slip your shirt off with ease. 

Eggsy tossed it aside, not noticing where it fell as he leaned forward pressing into you with more urgency than before; matching your own hurried breaths perfectly. Sending his mouth and tongue down your neck and chest in warm trails. 

He grabbed you by the hips and picked you up like you weighted nothing at all; pressing you to the base of the couch and placing himself between your legs like clockwork. You bit your lip, leaning further back as he pressed his mouth down your chest and stomach, tracing the tip of his tongue to each freckle that dotted your skin. When he reached your pants he kissed above their line; biting lightly at your hipbones as he slowly undid them.

He pulled the pants from each leg, kissing your knee and inner thigh as he made his way to the front of you once more. Sending his tongue over you with light hurried breaths, and flicking it against you just right... You were still wearing your panties which only made it that much harder to handle, and you felt your eyes closing tightly as you threw a hand through your hair; breathing his name lightly.

A moment later you couldn't take it anymore-- you had to have him. Right. Fucking. Now.

So you pushed him forward, trading places with him once more. The look Eggsy wore was pure infatuation and it seriously made you weak just to look at. That look was one of pure longing, an insatiable craving... He needed you just as bad as you need him, and each fervid kiss only made that hunger stronger.

You straddled him, pressing lightly into him through his pants; and you could feel as he hardened between your thighs; pushing up and into you as you slid his shirt from his chest. You leaned forward kissing him again as you ran your hand down the front of his pants, finally feeling him in full. You stoked him lightly from inside his jeans, your mouth only inches from his now; your rushed breaths becoming one. 

“Oh, fuckin’ hell...” he breathed out with closed eyes as you undid his buckle effortlessly, sliding him from his boxer briefs. 

You licked your lips as he slid his hand up your side once more then back down and into the front your panties. running his fingertips over you softly then pushing the fabric aside. You locked eyes with him, breathing heavily as you raised your hips slowly. His mouth hung lightly open and his eyes danced between your own as he pressed his free hand to the back of your hair, grabbing a small fist. 

After a moment you slid the tip of him to your entrance, rubbing it there lightly; teasing him just a bit... then as if you two were in sync, you came together; pressing deep with a shared sigh of pure ecstasy. 

He looked at you then, not moving at all... just looking into your eyes as he held your face lightly. Then at the same moment you both began moving in the most perfect rhythm... it was almost like you’d done it a thousand times before. Each thrust and pivot sent a wave through you, coursing harder as he did and every thrust was quicker than the last, and fuck did it feel amazing.

Eggsy flipped you over suddenly; once again trading places with you, pushing deeper and as you lay beneath him you wrapped your legs high around his lower back. His own soft moans echoing yours, and you could almost see the fucking stars... you were so goddamn close...

He went deeper and faster as you ran your fingers up his back; your nails leaving marks as they pass. Each thrust bringing you closer to release until finally... you had it. 

Mother fucking explosions.

You both pressed into each other softly for a moment after, basking in the bliss that lingered; both hardly able to even believe what happened... Your breath was rushed, and sweat dotted your foreheads as a wave of relaxation spread further, sinking you two like puddles into the couch. 

Eggsy slid a hand to the side of your face once more, pressing the hair from your eyes with his thumb wearing the most pure smile you'd ever seen... He kissed you then; softly, and ardently; like he could never be close enough to you and really, he couldn’t. 

He rested his chin atop of your head breathing you in like the breath of fresh air you were as the most satisfying sense of peace spread. And somehow you knew without a doubt there would be nothing in this world strong enough to keep you two apart. 

_Just let em fucking try..._


End file.
